Sladin Drabble Series
by AnaBananabby
Summary: Lets put Slade and Robin together in different situations. What do you get? Sexual tension, fluffy stuff, humor, Love, hurt, drama, tragedy, romance..All here! LEMONS are included ;D
1. Chapter 1: You and I

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Please READ the lyrics when you're reading the story, because if adds to voice of the story.

Song: "You and I" - Lady G.

**Ps**:** It's my _first_ saldin fanfic. ^^' Mistakes are to be expected, and please point out if something_ isn't_ right. And it probably won't be the _best _story you've ever read, but it does have a dark twist to it, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Enjoy the onshot._**

**_N/A: warning! THERE MAY BE SOME READER BASHING IN HERE, PLEASE TAKE NO OFFECE. ITS SIMPLY TO FIT INTO THE MOOD. THANKYOU. _**

* * *

><p>Jump City. Ten o'clock.<p>

I'm fighting Red X with my team. In a new high-tech bank, that really _shouldn't _have gotten robbed if I had watched it that night. My team and I knew that Red wanted to steal a new microchip here, and we all agreed to take turns watching the bank. Today was my turn, unfortunately… I was busy.

Ya, you caught me, I was in my room, crying, missing, and thinking about my lover. Well my _ex_-lover. Even the thought of his dead makes my stomach turn in disgust and blood boil from all the frustrated anger in me.

My thoughts hold me captive over reality one more time, and I begin to day dream and think. I start to think about Sla- no I can't say his name, not now. I'm not ready too, not yet, I just want to curl up in a ball and sob. But my eyes are already bloody red. I've cried so much that the veins in my eyes hurt, and my face is covered in salty dried and fresh tears.

**Boom!**

The sudden explosion brings me back to reality, I'm so thankful for that. Lately I've been slipping more and more from reality, and the deep cuts on my wrists aren't helping either. But don't worry; I've learned to enjoy the deep, quite, crimson darkness. After all, it gives me more time to think.

"Hello my little bird." My eyes shoot wide open. My mouth drops open. I stare at the form before me, at the man I loved- no LOVE- he's alive!

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>

"I'm not leaving without you Robin. I won't leave you again. I promise."

_This time I'm not leaving without you!_

He says cautiously. One foot stepping in front of the other. He's moving steadily toward me, and he does this as if I'm some hurt wild animal ready to jump or run. Yes. _Fight or flight._ This is my first though.

He's dead, so this can't be real! I can stay and _figh_t my reality, my imagination, and end up hurting myself again. My wrists are proof, my endless nights of crying my heart out, and my suicide pills that stay on my nightstand every night. I can't take them though, because Slade –yes that's his name- would have wanted better

What's my other option? Oh yes- _flight_ -

He pulls my lips on his, and my eyes close in happiness. I still can't believe he's here… I saw Terra kill him. His body... was in lava, and I remember my screams echoing in the background of the memory. But his lips are warm. Maybe I'm not dreaming? Maybe he did come back? I feel soft lips move against mine, and a tongue invades my mouth. Caressing my lips with his soft hands, that is radiating warm heat through his cold black Kevil Klein gloves. Yes, this is reality. And if not, then god please let me _die_ in my imagination.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
><em>

He pulls back slowly, and a bright white smile stares at me back. I'm crying again. Speechless because I thought I would never see his perfect face again, and that beautiful smile that makes butterflies fly in my stomach. His white hair hasn't grown; I guess death doesn't change you after all.

I slowly raise my hand to touch his soft cheek. I can't believe he's alive, but the warmth of his face, and his voice-

"I missed you." He states softly and steps a bit closer into my small hand. This has to be a sick joke my mind is playing on me. Maybe, I did take those pills, which rest near my bed every day, and this is some final dream. And when I close my eyes, like I'm doing now, I will die and my pain will be over.

"Open your sparkling baby blue eyes, my bird." I open my eyes, and smile. I let my dream continue. I know that, deep in my heart I pray and hope that's it's all a sick reality. My denial is getting the best of me.

"Let's go home." He states with a smile. The real Slade wouldn't smile so much, or would he? I don't any more. I don't want to think any more.

"Let's go back to the way things were before."

_You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>

"Let's go back tothe old apartment, the old meeting place for us." He takes my hand in his; I still seem so tiny compared to him. Even though a year has passed, I haven't grown a big amount.

"My bed has been empty a whole year, better check the springs." He whispers in my ear slowly. He leads me, by a gentle hand, through the bank and up to the rooftop.

Then, like a day dream, time passes. And before I know a minute has passed, because I was so caught up in looking and admiring his mask less face and thinking –ups- I forgot to pay any attention to reality. Luckily, my body knew _exactly_ where to go. I ended up at his old apartment.

_Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me<br>_

He smiles at me and fidgets with his keys. I wonder, is this reality? I don't know… The old Slade wouldn't have been so nervous. I bring my hands to my face, and find new tears streaming down my cheeks. I wonder… if this is a dream then what's happening in reality? Am I on the rooftop of the bank? Am I in my bedroom slowly but happily dying? Am I… at his grave… day dreaming my pathetic ass off?

Moments have passed as his voice brings me into reality, or sub reality.

"Remember this." He asks? I find myself standing at the entrance of ourold bedroom. I squint my eyes because they burn so much from the tears. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to wonder if this is reality or not. I just want to be with the man I love. Even if that, means joining him in _hell. _

I look over to the dark oak wood bedposts that are still draped with shiny and dusty silky red sheets. So many memories lay on that bed. And not just the old smell of sex and his 'Allure Homme Sport Calone'. Just the thought makes me smile in sadness; I want to _relive_ those happy memories.

_Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

I feel your lips on mine again. The world begins to spin around me, like a dream I skip to the best parts of being with you. I find myself lying on your bed, on my back, and with your arm draped over my waist.

"A whole fucking year of missing you, crying myself to sleep, I missed you so much babe. It's been a year since you… left me… but it feels like two." I whisper to his slowly, my voice is cracking and shaking as I silently sob. But I make sure my voice gets through the sobs, and that my voice sounds as if I'm making sure I get my point to you. To prove to you –as if the cuts on my wrists, and the pills I have aren't proof enough- that I missed you so fucking much.

_It`s been two years since I let you go,_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>

We lay on _our _old bed. I can feel your staring at me, because your face is turned towards mine, and I can feel your warm breath giving me shivers on my ear. But I can't bring myself to _look_ at you. I'm so sorry if this hurts you. I take in a shaky breath, and look at the ceiling. My body slightly shakes, and my sobs get harder and harder. I wish… that I didn't have to experience this. This dream… it's turning into a nightmare, because I know he can't be here with me, I must have broken into his old apartment and started to imagine things. Maybe, I'm high. Maybe, I'm on my bed dying, with the empty pill bottle in my hands. Maybe – and this is scariest thought in my head- this is reality, and I can't even see through my clouded eyes that it's all real.

I remember the first ever birthday I ever spend with you. A tear slowly slides down my face as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm now traveling into the back of my mind, and remembering the snappy jokes you made. The way you made me smile and laugh. The pancakes you made me, and delivered into bed,_ only in boxers_, when I woke up – from the_ wonderful_ sex, mind you, we had the night before- and then I remember, you kissing my lips and smiling.

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
>With a guitar humming and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>Ooh-oh ooh-oh<em>

"Come here." You whisper into my ear. Am I still remembering my old 16th birthday? Or am I back in my dream, or reality? I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that it hurts to think. It hurts to feel. It hurts to smile back at your face. It hurts now, as I'm moving into your arms and slightly smelling your old Calone.

"My strong arms, is where you, my precious little bird, belong, not on the other side of the bed all alone and cold." His warm gaze melts my heart, and I relax in his hold. My side nuzzled into his body, with my head on his warm manly chest, and one of his hands is playing with my hair, the other, around my waist. Yes, I hope this isn't my sick mind deceiving me again. I wish this was reality.

_Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me<em>

I love this apartment. I love this bed. I love all the memories you gave me. I love you. So please don't let this be a dream.

_Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>

Your soft hand gently makes my chin and guides my face to yours. You kiss me. I kiss you. Your lips move with simplicity, at first, but then I bring my arms to your hair and pull you closer to my body. I slowly push myself above on my elbows and move my leg in between yours. You let me take charge, but as always, I'll be on bottom soon enough. I move fully on top of you, and pull back with my eyes still closed, giving a great grin. I open my eyes, and see a beautiful eye staring back at me. You give me _cool_ guy look that_ still_ makes me giggle like a virgin school girl.

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

We have sex. We kiss and make love. We role on the sheets for hours, still going at it like dogs in heat. A whole fucking year without you. Ya, we better make it up tonight. Maybe, this is our last night together. Maybe, this is a dream and I'm just jerking myself off in your bed, all alone, cold, and drugged.

Do you want me to describe how he prepared me with his fingers? He didn't. I was to impatient, so he just reached into the drawer – so cliché, he usually keeps it under his pillow, just _in case _we need more, and we're too far away from his side of the bead- and then he leathered up his big, hard, and swollen cock up. He was already dripping with pre-cum, so horny, so _impatient_ when it came to sex, just like me.

Do you want to hear more? _Sure you do._ Tell me, Slade, do you care that I'm crying? That I feel like vomiting because my stomach is flipping and turning? You sure as hell didn't care the first time! You disgust me, but I disgust myself. I feel so sad, depressed, and sick.

I scream his name so loud -the neighbors will probably call the cops on our asses- when he hits my prostate. I feel so much pleasure. But I know this may be all fake. I could be dreaming this sick and guilty pleasure. I could be playing with my _toys, - the ones he bought me- _and just let my imagination loose. I could be laying in the hospital, because someone found my body dying from all those pills, and just dreaming my pain, sorrow, and depression away.

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>You, you and I  
>You, you and I, I<br>You and I_

If I commit suicide, will anyone care? Does the man who's above me right now, _in me_, right now, care? Is he a dream? A figure of my imagination, or is he really back from the dead. I really need to stop thinking now, just feel, just let his take over, just let him be a master of my body again, and when he's done with me, maybe I can just fade into the darkness.

_You, you and I  
>Oh yeah!<br>I'd rather die  
>Without you and I<em>

_I hope and pray that I'll see him again, even if it is in hell. Maybe this is reality. I hope and pray. And my eyes sting from all the tears, and as he finishes me, and I scream his name-_

"Slade!" in ecstasy- and my breaths become slower but still stay irregular. I feel his lips against my back, his hands touching my ass, my cheeks, and I blush heavily – yes, he still has that effect over me, even though we have been together for year – as he pulls his semi erect cock out of me. I smile lazily and prop my body a bit up on my elbows.

_C'mon!_  
><em>Put your drinks up!<em>

I think this is reality. I think this is a fake reality. I think it's all a fake dream. I disgust myself. Thinking of him, wishing I could have lived with him, my stomach starts to turn again and I lay back down, and drowning my face in between two silky black pillows with soft, black embroidery on the sides. _  
><em>"Robin." Your voice sounds so_ real_. And you touch felt so _real_. But are you real? I start to sob. My heart is in pain, and I want to vomit with disgust.

"I am real. It's OK, you're OK, please turn around, please look at me." He says so softly that I can hear the gentleness of his voice coax me into turning around, slowly, as if I'm unsure, and lay on my back under him.

My mask is cricked; I can see that in the clear reflection of his glossy grey, beautiful, eye. My cheeks are red – yes both pair, he spanked me on my ass a couple of times, and I was too embarrassed to mention- and my chest rises fast because I'm _still_ out of breath. Damn, this man knows how to turn me into a pile of goo.

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<em>

I believe him though. I believe only three men in my life; Slade, Daddy Bats, and Jesus Christ. So, I crack a smile, and it's a real smile. For the first time in a year, I actually smile, though maybe it's still a bit fake, I don't know anymore.

"I believe you, Slade, that you're real." I whisper in a sad voice and more to myself then to him.

_There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

I believe you Slade, when you say that you're real because, in my_ heart_, you will _always_ be real. No matter if it's a figment of my sick and twisted imagination. No matter if it's an old memory that drugs cause me to relive. No matter if it's a simple hormone caused dream. _To me, you are always real_. And sometimes, maybe, that's not such a good thing.

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Baby, I rather die!  
>Without you and I<em>

We **will** make love several more times this night. After all, you were semi erect when you pulled out of me minuets ago. I know you. I know you can't resist me, or my body. I know you love me. And I know, deep in my heart, that this could be reality.

You push my body –which is glistering with sweat, semen, and saliva- further into the bed and press your strong hands on my small smooth biceps. Your warm touch sends a thousand butterflies flying in my stomach – so corny, I know- and when you finally line your cock with my entrance you look up at me, with a devilishly handsome smile, silently begging for a signal of approval.

I smile and nod. I close my eyes and enjoy the warm burning feeling spread through my body as you push in, then a sting of pain when you push all the way in my small ass, and finally, I feel _you_, the man I loved- love- inside of me.

_You and I  
>You, you and I<em>

The world flows around me, as if time is skipping beats, and going faster then I want it to. I don't want this time to end. I don't want to wake up and live one more day without him. I don't want to go back into reality, and if this is reality then god, please, never make me dream again because this is perfect.

I wake up to live another day, with Slade. I wake up in my lover's arms, on his side, with my face resting on his chest, and his arm draped over me. I wake up to the sun shining through the silky silver curtains, and reflecting perfectly over Slade's face.

The birds are chirping – and the morning seems like a perfect scene from a movie- too perfect. Is this another dream? Is this an ending to my dream? That I wake up, but he doesn't? That this is his way of giving me one, last, and final night? No! I won't have it! I won't let reality take him away. My paranoia and sickness gets the best of me. I begin to hyperventilate, and start to panic. _What is he's dead?_ I don't want to find out! I'm too much of a coward to do it; I know I wouldn't survive if he died, _again, _in front of my eyes.

I roll out of his warm arms –good, he's still warm- and sit beside him, pulling my knees up to my chest and chaining my arms around them. I rest my dizzy head on my knees, and look at him one more time.

_Nebraska, I rather die  
>Without you and I<em>

He smirks and rolls to his side.  
>"Good morning Robin." That's the first time he's said my name in a year! Now, I can close my eyes and breath happily. Now, I know he is truly back. Now, I know this is reality because in my dreams he never says my name, it's too painful for me to even dream. My eyes begin to water and I smile.<p>

"Don't cry Robin, please don't" He whispers, while moving closer to me. He leans towards me and puts his fingertips gently to the black ends of my mask.

"It's a good type of crying. I'm happy that you're back from the dead." He peels my mask away, and I feel him look at me, _really look at me_, the first time in a year.

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you.<em>

"Come on, let's get up and dressed. I have plenty of errands to run." He states and begins to move away from the bed. I just stare at his naked form. A worried pool starts at the bottom of my stomach. Is he going to leave me?

"Really?" I ask with a snort. What does he have to do that's so important? What, has someone been waiting a year for him to show up? Oh ya, I have been.

"Don't be disrespectful, boy. Maybe I have world-domination plans that need revising." He says in a serious and somehow playful tone. He rolls a black t-shirt on, and it fits his perfectly sculpted body without a flaw.

"Guess the grave didn't straighten you out after all." I joke. He straightens out and looks at me, then he smiles.

"Welcome back, little stubborn bird, my little Robin." _  
><em>

**_The end.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading my FIRST sladin fic ;]<em>**

**_tell me how I did! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Fluffy Stories

Hello once again!

Oh and this time I wrote 2 small drabbles. Really short (school keeps me busy :'c) and some are fluffy. ;D

I'm going to try and come up with something special for X-mass… And stories before Christmas too! Wouldn't want to leave you un-updated for a long time!

Well… Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

**Miss and Mister **

"Uhhh I'm bored!" The teen whined and rolled on the sticky sheets to face Slade.

"That's defiantly _not_ what I was hoping to hear." The man replied with a light chuckle.

"Not that way!"

"I'm glad." Slade smiled.

"I could never be bored with you, you're my favorite toy!" Robin said while cupping Slade's groin.

"Thanks." He replied dryly.

"Wasn't talking to you…"

"No? Then who?" The man questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Slade Jr. _He's growing up so fast!"_ Robin chuckled as he started to stroke Slade's cock.

"Must be so proud of him…"

"_I am!"_

*_10_ _minutes_ later*

"So… what do we do now?" Robin asked, still out of breath.

"You could sit on my lap, and well talk about the first thing that _comes up_." Slade suggested.

"Oh, I like you're idea." Robin smirked.

"Don't you always?" Slade lightly chuckled.

"Don't get _too cocky_ mister." Robin said in a playful stern voice.

"Too late." Slade's big bulge pointing out of the sheets was proof enough.

"What do you mean,_ mister_?" The innocent voice said, but the mischievous smirk still plastered on Robin's face.

"Oh we're playing _that_ game again? Well miss…" Slade said in a suggestive voice and sat up.

Climbing into Slade's lap Robin started to attack the man's throat with his mouth.

"A bit too blunt, don't you think so Miss?" Slade chuckled.

"Sla-Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Less talk more fuck." Robin rolled his hips into the larger ones.

"The only order I'll _willingly_ take from you."

* * *

><p><p>

**The Ride**

"It's going so fast!" The teen whined.

"Well what did you expect?"

"For it to go a bit slower!"

"You complain when I go slow…"

"That's different."

"You're the one who wanted to ride it"

"Maybe I should change positions? This is a bit uncomfortable." Robin grumbled and tried to move upwards.

"It'll get better, just sit back down." Slade said and pushed Robin back down.

"At least the vibrations are nice." Robin smirked.

"A bit loud though. Maybe you _should_ get off?"

"No. I like it. Someone's just jealous."

A couple minutes later the spinning carnival ride stopped. Slade and Robin got out of the small lemon-shaped cubicle.

Robin was rubbing his bottom in pain; the hard seats and small space inside was _very_ uncomfortable.

"Want to ride another one?" The older man asked.

"Sure!" Robin replied eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving 2011

**N/A: **

Hi guys! It's me again, and happy Thanksgiving!

I hope you all enjoy being with your family and filling your stomachs with warm turkey, so enjoy the holiday, and this drabble (but it's a _bit_ longer than 100 words… ;o But only by a couple thousand!). I was hoping for about 6 pages because it's just a simple story, but it went a bit over... hahah ^^'

_**This is the final finished story! I didn't want to add chapters in the drabbles for this, so I just added the rest of the story to the end, plus I did make some adjustment to the story but they plot stayes the same so you don't have to re-read ;o Just scroll down to where you left off and read the rest. **_

So, this takes place during Robin's apprenticeship with Slade, and before Robin fights with his team on the rooftop of Wayne building. If you don't remember that episode, its ok, just know that Robin is with Slade (unwillingly), and… It had been only a couple of days since Slade forced Robin to… _stay_, with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanksgiving 2011: You can't cage something that you love<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Deep inside the batman, ups, I mean…Sladin lair…

_Beep. Beep. Beeeep._

Robin's small arm stretched out from the massive bundle of blankets and covers to shut of the alarm off.

"Uh." He softly moaned, still not fully awake from his _pleasant_ dream, and rolled over on his back.

"Another day of hell to live through." He whispered bitterly hopping the cameras in his room wouldn't pick up on the words. If they did, Slade would certainly be mad at the little bird's foul language, and the man was scary enough on a regular daily basis.

Deciding it was time to get ready Robin slowly sat up in his bed, still tired from last night's harsh training, and began to rub his mask-covered eyes, hoping this would increase blood flow to his eyes and make them less puffy.

"About time you woke up, it's a quarter past nine." Spoke a monotone voice.

Robin's eyes widened and he quickly glanced at the man who was causally sitting on the edge of his bed.

Minutes ticked by in the awkwardness, but neither man spoke. Robin continued to stare at Slade with a 'what are you doing here' look.

"Good morning Slade. Oh good morning to you too Robin." Slade said sarcastically and moved closer to Robin.

Was Slade trying to lighten the mood by breaking the silence? This seemed highly unlike the man.

"Uhh-um- good…morning?" Robin said, still looking at the man. Slade usually didn't let him sleep in, or come into his room!

"We are taking the day off, so what would you like to do?" The man asked, again in a monotone voice. Robin looked away from Slade's mask and blushed. Slade asked him the same (last) six words in his** dream** last night, before… fully filling Robin's demands.

Slade noticed Robin's gaze being averted, and the adorable blush spread over the teen's handsome face. Slade could stare at the boy for hours, but now was not the time.

The man took this as a great opportunity to move even closer to Robin, and was now sitting on the boy's right side.

Still keeping up his cold persona Slade spoke. "I asked you a question, young man, and you will answer me." He demanded.

"Huh- what?" Robin asked, slightly confused because he wasn't fully paying attention but thinking about that incredible _dream_.

"What. Would. You. Like. To. Do. Today!" Slade growled annoyed.

"Sleep?" Robin asked hopefully. The training yesterday left him very sore and tired, not even sleeping in helped.

"No." Slade said dryly.

"Awww come on! I'm really tired!" Robin tried to argue, and even a light yawn escaped his lips.

'_Cute.' _Thought the bigger man when he noticed the light yawn.

"It's _Thanksgiving_, Slade, so how about _giving_ me some more sleep." Pushing himself into the huge amount of pillows and blankets he had, Robin curled himself up in the warmth.

Slade looked over his shoulder and saw the peaceful teen about to snugly fall asleep.

Taking a breath Slade rose from Robin's bed.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." He simply said before he walked out of the teen's bedroom and the doors shut behind him.

"Uh!" The teen groaned and rolled out of bed. Falling onto his soft red rug Robin quickly jumped to his feet and began to dress. He figured that five minutes wouldn't be enough time to take a shower, and he didn't want to see Slade mad, so he quickly dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen Robin saw Slade leaning on the kitchen counter. He was holding his favorite coffee mug, with a_ pink_ straw sticking out, and holding up a martial arts magazine.

"So what am I going to do today?" Robin asked tiredly.

Slade's eye lazily looked from page to page and then finally up at Robin.

"I'm glad you wore your civilian clothes because _we _are going out shopping." Slade put down the magazine and took a sip out of _pink _straw. Quickly finishing his drink he sat the mug on the counter.

"Come on boy, we don't have all day." He said and started to walk out of the room and down the hallway.

Robin just stood frozen in place for a second. Slade was going to let him out? Surely he could try to escape, and although the man was with him, he could easily scream 'Pedophile' and get peoples' attention.

No, he knew Slade wouldn't make it _that _easy to escape. He figured he was better of following Slade's rules for the day, and not getting into any trouble with the man. Trouble resulted in punishment. Escape could come later, and Robin was sure his friends would come to rescue him.

"Wait, Slade! I can't go out there with my mask! People will recognize me, and you're still wearing your costume." Robin hollered at Slade from the kitchen. But the man was gone!

Walking into the halls Robin decided that Slade must have went to his own room to change.

'I could meet him at the exit.' Robin though and began to turn and walk into different hallways, hoping to find the man, or the exit. The later was _much_ better for him.

'Wait, I don't know _where_ it is. Crap.' He thought bitterly. Taking more and more turns Robin came across a dark hallway. It was completely black, but when he squinted his eyes he saw a door with a curved 'S' symbol at the end.

"Must be the bastard's room." He muttered under his breath. Robin squinted his eyes even more and began to walk down the hallway, feeling the wall with his finger tips to make sure he was going in the right direction.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Slade yelled.

Robin cautiously opened the door, and with anticipation stepped inside.

It was…nice, especially for a villain's taste of stile. The walls where dark green, and humongous bed stood in the center of the room with four wood bedposts. A night stand and dresser on the right of the bed, and a desk on the left.

"Ready to go?" Slade asked stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing black jeans, which fit him _very nicely_ Robin noted, and a tight red t-shirt.

Sadly, the man still had his mask on, and was holding a container in his arm that looked like eye drops.

"Are you going out, like… like that?" The teen asked pointing to Slade's mask.

"Of course not. Nether are you." Slade quickly replied.

Before Robin even had a chance to breath Slade was already beside him, holding his arm is a steady but not tight grip.

"I have glasses for you; they will protect your identity. However, I cannot let you see my face." The large man stated and his grip on Robin's arm slightly tightened.

"Wha-" Robin was cut off.

"I will have to temporarily _blind_ you, Robin."

"No!" He quickly yelled.

Robin was becoming nervous. What was Slade going to do to him?

An image of Slade burning his eyes made him sick and scared. Like a wild animal Robin started to trash around in the man's grip.

"Listen to me-" Slade said calmly and pulled Robin more into his chest.

The boy was on the verge of having a panic attack. Well, maybe not quite a_ panic attack,_ that's a bit too extreme, but Robin was defiantly scared and nervous.

"No! Let go of me! Slade, let go!" Robin screamed and trashed in the man's grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Slade stated calmly.

"LET GO!" Robin screamed.

Slade brought the young teen into his chest and began slowly running his hand through the ex-hero's hair. As if he was trying to comfort the boy.

Robin tensed at the touch, and even started shaking, but then seemed to slightly relax, Slade's touch seemed gentle.

"It won't permanently damage you; I wouldn't have _use_ for a _damaged_ apprentice." Slade said looking down at the still shaking teen in his arms.

"No… Plea-" Robin pleaded and slightly shook his head. Slade looked down at the shaking teen on his chest, and felt slightly _guilty_ for _ruining_ the good morning mood.

"Your vision will slightly become blurry and more sensitive to the sun, hence the new glasses I have for you." Deciding that Robin had enough comfort Slade semi-gently pried the boy off his chest, but still held a good grip on his arms. _Just in case._

"Don't you want to feel the sun on your face, little bird?"

"Not if it means that I have to be _blind_." Robin hissed and put his arms up to Slade's chest, trying to push the man away.

"**Don't **ruin the day Robin. I'm beginning to lose my holiday spirit, little bird." The man warned.

Slade held Robin's bicep with one arm, and reached behind him with the other.

"Now be a good bird and put these drops in, or I'll pull off your mask and do it for you." Slade threatened with a sarcastic caring voice. Reaching behind him, into his pocket, Slade pulled out the small white eye drop container.

"Here." Slade pushed the eye drops in his hands, and swiftly turned the teen around, giving him some privacy.

"You have to the count of ten to put those in, or I will." The man warned, again, dangerously. This time, all the sarcasm and gentleness was gone from his voice.

"You can't be serious!" The teen exclaimed.

"You're playing on fire little bird, careful you're wings might get burned."

"Slade!" Robin yelled in frustration and began to fidget with the eye drops. _Damn_, the thing was screwed on tight!

"nine…eight..se-"

"Hold on! I'm working on it…" Robin gridded his teeth and tried to get the top off. "Here, you open it." The teen said angrily and held the eye drops over his shoulder.

The man took the eye drops and Robin crossed his arms.

"Having trouble Slade?" He said with a small smirk at his lips.

_Pop. _

Robin's smile turned upside-down.

"You were turning it the wrong way, stupid bird." Slade said playfully. Robin could just see the smirk on the man's face.

"Maybe you should return me then?" Robin joked, but with slight hope in his voice, and reached behind his back to take the bottle.

"_Tried_, they said _no refunds_." With that Slade turned around, giving Robin more privacy. Now they stood back-to-back.

Robin took a deep breath and removed his mask, then put the eye drops in and closed his eyes tightly shut.

It burned a bit, but nothing too damaging, or so Robin hoped.

He heard Slade move to his side and take his arm in a strong, but not hurtful, hold. The man _was_ going to have to guide him _all _day today, after all, Robin could no longer see.

"Here." The man said gently and gave Robin his new sunglasses.

It wasn't_ too bad_, Robin could still see shadows, but mostly everything was blurry and disfigured.

Walking out of the room, down the cold empty hallways of the abandoned building, and outside to the warm sun was… _nice_, and Slade's hold on his arm, leading him so the boy wouldn't fall or trip, was… _nice_ too. Not that Robin would ever admit that to Slade.

"So where are we going?" The teen asked looking up at Slade, but couldn't see."

"I told you…Holiday shopping." The man replied

Robin didn't know where they were. They walked so many turns and twists around the city that it was impossible to memorize it all.

Slade opened a store door and led Robin through. Almost instantly the smell of fresh bread and mouthwatering pastries hit Robin's nose.

"Mmm… smells good." Rodin said. Slade looked down to the boy. Robin was probably hungry since they didn't eat breakfast, and Slade cursed under his breath for forgetting to feed the boy. Though, he _was _old enough to not need a constant reminder to eat.

"It should." Slade said grinning. "It's the best bakery in the city." Putting his large hand on Robin's lowed back Slade led him to the counter.

"I wan-"

"I know what you want." Slade said simply.

Looking around Slade spotted the owner of the store cleaning table counter tops by the window.

"No you don't!" Robin jerked away from Slade's hand and moved slightly to the side, clearly frustrated at the man for his words. "You don't know anyt-."

"You like pepperoni pizza with extra cheese right?"

"..es… So?" Raising his head up, as if he could look at Slade, in confusion.

"So shut up, or else no pizza for you." Slade threatened in soft voice.

"No fa-"

"Mr. Green" Slade cut off. "Can I get the usual, a number three, and also some pastry for the boy?"

Acknowledging the young couple, the old scrawny man hurriedly made his way to the counter.

"Hi! Welcome back!" The man happily replied and began to ring up the order.

The fresh smell of coffee hit Robin's nose and his stomach turned. He realized he was hungry and raised his arm searching for Slade's body. Robin's small palm felt a moving jacket and grabbed on softly, tagging a bit to get the man's attention. Slade turned his head, surprised at the young boy.

"I'm hun-"

"I know." Slade assured and turned back around. "Can I get three slices pizza?"

"Sure! Which type does the young lad want?" Mr. Green replied setting two cups and a bag down on the counter. His big smile looking over to Robin, the timeworn man didn't know that Robin couldn't see. Slade's hand made its way back to Robin's lower back and motioned for him to respond.

"Peperoni with cheese." Robin said. "Please." He added, just to make sure Slade wouldn't get on his case for not using manners.

"Coming right up!"

Robin wondered what his team was doing, if they were _still his_ team. He remembered that every Thanksgiving they would all eat dinner together, watch a funny movie, and be a… _family_. Starfire would make some weird necklaces, BB and Cy would play games, and Raven would try to cook a dinner because _god knows_ Star couldn't. The thought made Robin's heart cringe inside, but he put on a happy face and smiled. Couldn't let Slade know he was weak.

Slade paid the man and soon Robin found himself sitting outside in a patio chair and enjoying the fresh breeze. Robin really liked days like this in Jump. The weather was just right, not too cold, but not too warm. It was chilly, yes, but Slade had given him a warm jacket before they went out. Speaking of the devil, Slade sat across from him drinking his coffee, not saying anything and probably enjoying the silence too. Feeling the bendy straw with his fingertips Robin brought it to his lips, sucked lightly, and once again enjoyed his warm cappuccino. The warm liquid tasted delicious, as well as made him feel warmer, and the pizza was the best he's ever had! Slade was right this was the best bakery in town.

After they were done Slade got up and took the empty containers and throwing them in the trash. Robin just sat there and listened to the man walk back towards him.

"Ready to go?" Slade asked and took Robin's hand guiding him to stand up.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Robin asked standing up and taking a small hesitant step forward. He hoped he wouldn't step on the man's foot; he would _surely_ be punished. But the thought _was _a rather _pleasant_ one and made Robin grin.

"Food market, we have to get a couple of things for tonight's dinner." The couple started walking down a sidewalk, and Robin could hear heavy traffic passing right by him.

"Why did you bring me with you?" Robin asked. Slade glanced down at the boy. "I mean… you could have gone shopping by yourself."

"Yes, I could have. But I wanted you're company. I_ enjoy _it, Robin." Blushing Robin looked to the blurry vision ahead of him. Slade enjoyed his company? Why? His old mentor, his own father, didn't really like to have Robin's company for long. And Robin always thought of himself as a burden to batman.

"You… You wouldn't have to put with me for the day. It must be a burden leading me around."

"Robin, you're may be a teenage boy, who's very stubborn by the way, but you will never be a burden."

"Thanks Slade" Robin said smiling up at the man, hopefully meeting his face. Forgetting all about his questions for the man, or his wondering thoughts, Robin focused on the present and enjoyed the fresh air. But soon Robin grimaced at the raw fish smell.

"Ewwww! It smells so gross!" Robin covered his nose in disgust. _'Fish smell, meaning we must be by the city's docks.'_ Robin thought_. 'The Titans and I used to always come to this little market, and I probably walked by Slade a hundred times! Damn his superior intellect.'_

"What? My little bird doesn't like fish?" Slade's voice brought Robin back from thoughts.

"Well, I like the meat, it _is_ very healthy for you, but I hate the smell!"

"Smells better than that green friend of yours, what was his name? Oh yes, Best Boy." Slade sneered.

"Hahaha, you got that right." Robin laughed and his face grinned. Slade continued to gently lead him through the market. Some people did occasionally rub by him, but no one stepped into him, and Robin was thankful for that.

When they were done shopping Slade and Robin headed back to the laid, and Robin really had a good time! Slade was surprisingly a funny and nice guy, and he did make Robin blush often. Throughout the day Robin's vision was slowly coming back to him, and he could almost see now. He noticed that Slade had white hair, but his vision was still very blurry and some white shadows floated to the bottom of the man's face. Robin didn't understand how his eyes could do that, and was a bit worried about his vision…

Shortly the fresh smell of oak trees and forest filled Robin's lungs. He knew they were close to Slade's lair, but still could not figure out where they were. There were many forests around Jump, and unfortunately, they all had the same trees and where very large in size.

However, Robin's thoughts once again flew to his team, and he started to remember the time when his team and he camped out. Robin remembered that it was raining, but they all still enjoyed their time together.

Slade glanced over to the relaxed teen. The fresh breeze swaying Robin's hair, a light smile on his face and at that moment Slade realized something… _**You couldn't cage something that you love. **_

Sure the boy looked… happy, but Slade knew that Robin was missing his friends, and Slade couldn't do anything about it.

"There's something I want you to see before we eat dinner." Slade said and took the small plastic bag in Robin's arm. "I'm going to go and put these away, be back in five minutes."

"Mmm…" Robin nodded his head in confirmation.

"Do not run away Robin. You will hurt yourself because of your vision, and I will punish you. Understood?" Slade warned, and took Robin's bicep in a light grip.

"…Yes…" Robin whispered, and hung his head down.

"I didn't hear that, speak up boy."

"Yes. I understand."

"Just stand here, and don't talk to strangers." Slade chuckled knowing there _wasn't another person_ in the forest _for miles_, and went inside his lair. After only a couple of minutes the man was back. Robin didn't see was a small container in the back of the man's pants.

"I ordered my bots to cook us Thanksgiving dinner while we're out." Slade said.

"Alright… Where are we going?" Robin asked, feeling a bit scared that he had to be alone with the man... in the woods.

"You'll recognize it when we get there." Slade stated simply. Slade led the boy through the forest, giving Robin a hand when he needed to step over a stump or a broken tree. And then Robin stepped on softer soil, sand like… Yes, sand! Slade pulled Robin through the sand to the shoreline of the beach and when the small cold waves touched Robin's boot Slade stopped. He stood behind the boy and put his arms on the teen's shoulders.

"I realized something today, you are too young to understand, but hopefully you will one day."

"Wha-"

"You can't cage something that you love, Robin. Not even I have that power." Slade said, and his voice was gentle and sounded as if he regretted something. "Here." Handing Robin an eye drop container Slade took his hands off the teen and stood back.

"Slade, wait, I don't unde-" Robin turned around and stretched out his arm looking for Slade's face.

"Put those in and you will see again." The man said, still backing up. "They won't hurt you, I promise." Slade's voices became more distant and distant with each step.

"Please, Slade, where are you-"

"Make no mistake Robin, this isn't farewell!" The man yelled, his voice sounding so far away. "I will get you again, when you are older, and the _next time_ I _will cage you_, my little bird. But until then, enjoy your freedom."

"Do you really love me?" Robin shouted back. _Silence._

Robin knew Slade was gone. Putting it the eye drops his eyes began to water. However, the blurriness began to fade and Robin came face-to-face with the bright white sand at his feet. He kicked a small sea shell and looked up at the beginning of the wild forest, which was merging with the beach hundreds of meters away. Then at the bright blue sky, and the white puffy clouds, and turning his head…_slowly_… unsurely of _where_ he was or _what_ he would find. Slade could have left him stranded on the other side of the city, or on an island a few miles away from Jump. But instead he came to look at the Titans Tower and smiled.

Slade walked back to his lair and enjoyed his Thanksgiving dinner, alone, but happily knowing that he would have Robin back soon, when the boy was older.

Robin enjoyed his Thanksgiving with his friends… his family, but his thoughts were with Slade. Did the man really love him?

"Pass me the bacon of the pigs please friend Robin."

"Sure!" Robin said smiling at Star, but when his head turned to look at the dark night lights of Jump city light up, his thoughts drifted back to Slade. He wished he could have spent Thanksgiving with the man, and felt slightly disappointed that Slade let him go, and this scared him most.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: So, that's it for this Thanksgiving. **

**I hope you stuck with me through the whole story…. No skipping and scanning! :] **

**But yes, this _wasn't_ slash, but it did teach our number one bad boy a lesson: can't cage something you love :3 which is funny because I LOVE it when slade cages Robin ;o**

**Until next time! **

Ohhhh, and I like favs+ and watchers, but **_reviews_** are what really get me going ;D


End file.
